golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Artistas colaboradores
[http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Página principal] Estos artistas han ilustrado mis historias con su arte. Aquí algunos ejemplos de sus trabajos, enlaces a páginas suyas en Deviantart y momentos que ilustran. Todavía faltan muchos, los iré subiendo... These artists have illustrated my stories with their art. Here are some examples of their works, links to their pages on Deviantart and moments that they illustrate. There are still many left, I will upload them Lady X Los nueve en su misión trascendental en GWT i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/elyngontier Elyn Gontier] La familia Lassart, Diamante, Esmeralda y su pequeña Amatista, en el parque del Bois de Boulonge, en París en GWB. i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/katewind Katewind] Roy, Bertie, Cooan y Tom visitando Nueva York, en GWA. i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/alangutierrezart Alan Gutierrez] Roy contra el demonio Nagashel en GWA i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/dakonta Dakonta] La familia Lassart con una Amatista adolescente en GWB i i i ii i i i i i LiriumProject Cooan leyendo la carta en la que les informaban a ella y a Bertie de que les era concedida una beca en GWA i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/cherubit Cherubit.] Idina (la hija de Cooan) y Neherenia( como Sailor Shadow) patrullando en GWHC20 i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/loputon Loputon] Kerria (hija de Bertie) como Devilish Lady en GWB i i i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/johngate2014 Johngate] Katherine (Kathy) O´Brian, la hija de Karaberasu en GWB i i i i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/lancercross Lancercross] Gloria Elua Derail preparando la bola Genkidama. En GWTN i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/papillonstudio Papillon] Setsuna y Lornd esperando su primer hijo en GWHC15 i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/kitsuneyin Kitsune Yin and gv art] Amatista Lassart en GWG i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/lalakachu?rnrd=261583 Kachumi] (now Lalakachu) Mimet Trenton en GWT i i i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/absoluth Absoluth] Seira entrenando en GWHC14 i i''' '''i i''' '''i i''' '''i i''' '''i i''' [https://www.deviantart.com/littleryona '''Littleryona] Kerria y Brian en GWB i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/kgfantasy?rnrd=266114 Galia and Kitty] (now kgfantasy) Granate despidiéndose de Neherenia en GWG i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/rikeza Rikeza] Petz en algunos momentos de su vida GWA i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/einstein001 Einstein] Goku entrenando a Roy GWA i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/reivash Reivash] Cooan y Bertie como justicieras GWA i i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/pgandara Pgandara] Maray en estado trascendental en GWT i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/alex-asakura Alex-Asakura] Lornd y Setsuna en GWHC02 i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/silverserenity1983 SilverSerenity] Setsuna como reina de los saiyajin en GWHC14 i i i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/ollyyuu OllyYuu] Amatista Nairía, contra el Hombre Sabio en GWNE i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/angerox AngeroX] Roy cantando con su ídolo Freddie en el Cielo, en GWA i i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/wickellia Wickellia] Fiora (Nieta de Cooan, Ail y Ann) calmando al cerbero en GWT i i i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/miss0lesya MissOlesya] Bertie y Roy jugando en la nieve en GWA i i i i i i i i i GrayDustOA Bertie y su hija Kerria paseando en invierno i i i i i i i i i i i [https://www.deviantart.com/irbisty Irbisty] Lornd y Setsuna en su boda, como reyes de los saiyajin i i i i i i i Nindei La reina Aiona Derail ( después Deveget) con armadura real de gala i i i i i i i i .[[https://www.facebook.com/DracheaRannak/|'Drachea Rannak']] Facebook [Drachea Rannak] Instagram (Drachea Rannak) Teepublic Roy y Bertie en sus tiempos de estudiantes en la Golden State College Roy and Bertie in their student time at Golden State College i i i i i i i i i i HoneyBunny-Art. Setsuna en el trono como reina de los saiyajin. Setsuna as saiyajin queen